


I Burn For You

by madamelibrarian



Series: Of Hyacinths and Cookies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Knotting, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jessica Moore, Rutting, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Just another day in the life of Sam Winchester and his live in girlfriend, Jessica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a whole bunches to my co-writer on this chapter, @when-the-day–met-the-night (Laney) and @helvonasche. To the best beta’s I’ve had the pleasure or working with. If it wasn’t for Laney, I would have never gotten this sex scene written. You’re welcome. :D

Sam had hoped his rut would hold off until after finals had finished but his luck wasn’t that good. By the time his third class of the day was about to start he couldn’t concentrate beyond the ache in his cock and the sweat that ran down his back. He explained to his professor who gave him the option to make up his mid-term after his rut had passed, then Sam hurried home. 

The house was empty when he arrived since Jessica still had another few hours of classes. All he had to do was wait until she got home and hope that she’d be willing to help him through this like he’d helped her. Feeling overheated even though it was a cool day, Sam peeled off every layer of clothing on his way to the bedroom, leaving a trail from door to door. 

Flopping back onto the bed he stared down at his cock, standing defiantly erect, “ _ You _ are a traitor,” Sam muttered before wrapping his hand around his length and loosely pumping his fist. After a few minutes of grudge fucking his hand, all he managed to do was make himself harder and more frustrated. His mind was too distracted by thoughts of Jessica. That’s what he really wanted: to feel her body writhing beneath him and hear her soft moans as he brought her to release. 

Groaning in irritation, he shoved his hand through his hair then rolled out of bed, thinking a shower would help pass the time. He only made it a few steps out of the bedroom when he heard the front door open. The idea of showering evaporated. Hurrying down the hall, he found Jessica in the kitchen opening a soda. He didn’t say a word, just wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close and burying his nose in the crux of her neck to take in the sweet smell of her skin. 

Jessica let out a surprised squeal and nearly dropped her drink, “Jeez Sam, give a girl a chance to relax after class.” 

“I missed you,” he breathed as he placed a line of open mouthed kisses along her neck, “Need you.” 

Turning around in his arms to tease him about the near caveman speech coming from him, she finally noticed that the tall Alpha was totally nude with a rock hard cock. Any other time she’d laugh at his antics but there was something about the look Sam was giving her that made it clear that he wasn’t goofing around; he was in rut. Her mother had explained what to look for when Jessica had a mate of her own and Sam was displaying every classic symptom. “Okay, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Jessica said softly as she caressed his cheek. 

Barely hearing Jessica speak, Sam stooped down a bit and wrapped his arm around her thighs, throwing her over his shoulder. Ignoring her squeals, Sam moved as quickly as he could without running, to their bedroom.

Tossing Jessica down on the bed, Sam pulled back to look down at her laid out before him. “Need you…” Sam grunted again, as he was becoming more and more blinded by his arousal. 

Refusing Sam didn’t even cross her mind. This was the man she loved and he needed her help. She even had to admit that it was a little thrilling to see Sam like this. Desperate and wanting no one but her. Jessica sat up and pulled off her shirt and started unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs, “I’m right here, Sam.”

Sam leaned down over Jessica and kissed her with a passion that took her breath away. Running his hands over the soft skin of her thighs, Sam grabbed Jessica’s jeans and pulled them off. Now that Jessica’s sex was slightly more exposed, Sam became overwhelmed by her intoxicating scent. 

Having never been with an Alpha in full rut, the apprehension in Jessica’s mind began swirling around and making her heart race. She knew the mechanics of taking knots and knew that her body was supposed to be designed to take them; however, knowledge and reality were two different things. She was determined to be there for Sam, so she focused on the feel of Sam’s hands touching her and not what was about to happen. Taking hold of his hand, she pulled him up so they were face to face again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips against his. Kissing him slow at first, but quickly matching his intensity as he slipped a hand down the front of her panties and dipped his finger between her folds to rub her clit. 

Sam increased his movements as Jessica became wetter, her legs spreading open as she rolled her hips up against his hand. With a subtle bend of his wrist, Sam pressed two thick fingers into her, dragging a throaty groan out of the Omega that made his cock ache even more. 

“Sam, please… ” Jessica pleaded with a throaty sigh, “I need you, my Alpha.” The name falling from her lips before she could stop herself. 

Jessica’s words brought Sam back to reality for a moment. She had never called him ‘her’s’ or ‘Alpha’ before, not even in the throes of her own heat. It was something that made his heart swell with pride because she was admitting that they belonged together, or so he hoped. “Yours?”

“Yes Sam, I’m yours,” Jessica breathed, reaffirming her feelings from her heat. She had felt it then, he was her Alpha, but she had held herself back from saying the words. It was a commitment to say such a thing, like telling someone you love them but with more far reaching implications. Jessica didn’t want Sam to feel obligated to return them, but now that she said it, she had no desire to take it back.  

“ _ My _ Omega,” Sam growled as he moved his mouth to lick and kiss the sensitive spot on Jessica’s neck. Continuing to move his fingers in and out of Jessica’s sopping wet hole, he added another finger, stretching her out slowly. 

As Sam’s hand ground down against her, Jessica let out a startled gasp. Her back arched off the bed as her walls clamped down on his fingers and her orgasm ripped through her body. 

Sam held onto Jessica’s quivering body as she came down from her orgasm, kissing along her jaw. Carefully removing his fingers, Sam brought his fingers to his mouth. Before he got his chance to taste her, Jessica grabbed his hand and sucked on his large fingers. Sam’s eyes widened almost comically as he watched her lick his fingers clean. 

Coyly smiling up at him, Jessica batted her eyelashes at him, releasing his fingers with an obscene, wet pop, “Are you going to knot me, Alpha?”  

Growling at her comment, Sam quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it down his shaft. Sam pressed his forehead against Jessica’s as he lined himself up in between her legs. Sam thrust his hips, burying himself deep inside his Omega’s waiting cunt. “ _ Mine _ ... my Omega,” he snarled, sliding his arms under her back and gripping her shoulders, Sam held her in place as he drove his cock into her.

Jessica’s moans and cries filled the space between them. Her hands clutched at the curve of his ass as she lifted her legs around his hips to bring him in deeper. Jessica moved a hand to the top of Sam’s shoulder, clawing at him as she tried to ground herself while being pounded into the bed. 

“Feel so good...” Sam groaned as he dipped his head down and nipped at her clavicle, “Such a good little Omega.” 

“Sam… wait,” Jessica mewled as she shoved at his shoulder.

Sam was scared he had hurt Jessica, so he stopped moving completely. He pushed himself up on his hands and looked down at her, “Wh-what? Did I hurt you? I’m so sor-”

“It’s fine- I’m fine, Sam,” Jessica said with a giggle. She gave him a wink and shimmied out from underneath him and rolled over onto her stomach. Bracing herself up onto her knees, she presented to Sam with a little teasing wiggle of her ass, “C'mon, Sam. Take me,  _ my  _ Alpha.”

Realizing there was nothing wrong, Sam crawled up behind her and tightly grabbed Jessica’s hips. He pushed into her with a single thrust, but this time he didn’t fuck into her like an animal possessed. He took his time by slowly rolling his hips, grinding into her as he curled over her back and kissed along Jessica’s shoulders. “Love you… my ‘mega.”

“I l-love you, my Alpha,” Jessica whimpered. There was a bubbling need inside her that had been building for months. She’d spent weeks rationalizing against this feeling, because it wasn’t conventional. But she couldn’t deny that she wanted it any more. Even though it would shock most if they knew that she was the one to initiate. Unable to keep it to herself, considering how deep their connection was, her words seemed so natural as the tumbled from her lips, “Claim me, please.”

“Don’t tease, Jess,” he grunted, thrusting hard. He pumped his cock deep inside her as his knot began to swell, making it difficult to move as smoothly as he had been. He choked out between thrusts. “Not if you don’t mean it.” 

“I mean it, Sam. Claim me…  _ please _ ,” Jessica practically begged, hoping that he would understand. She wanted to be his, she needed this more than she could explain.

Sam groaned loud and low, losing the rhythm of his movements as his balls drew up tight. He stilled inside her as his knot took hold, locking them together as he came hard into the condom. Before he had finished, he wrapped his arm around her chest. Sitting back on his heels, Sam pulled her up until she was on his lap. His mind started to clear from the haze of his rut, Sam’s fingers stroked along her sex, circling her clit as he mouthed the curve where her neck and shoulder met. “You have to cum for me first, Jess,” Sam whispered against the shell of her ear. 

As her body began to respond, Jessica felt the pressure in her stomach began to crescendo. 

Feeling her clutch around his cock, Sam gave her neck one more open mouthed kiss before biting deep into her flesh, marking her for all to see that she was his.

Jessica was overwhelmed by each wave of pleasure that thundered through her, amplified by the burning bite on her neck. Whimpering as Sam lapped at her neck, Jessica felt tears stinging her eyes. Holding her close as she trembled, he traced the shell of her ear with his nose as he spoke only for her, “I’ve got you, Jess. It’s okay... You’re mine, forever, and I’m always going to be here to protect you.”


End file.
